


Anything, everything

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Cum Play, Final Fantasy XV Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, Very very explicit!, bottom!gladio, top!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: Requested from the Final Fantasy XV Kink Meme:Enthusiastic bottom Gladio. He just really, really loves Prompto's dick. (And Prompto himself, of course.)http://ffxvkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2223048#cmt2223048





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from the Final Fantasy XV Kink Meme: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Gladio just loves taking Prompto inside him. He loves riding, he loves it on his back, he loves it on all fours... he just really, really loves Prompto's dick. (And Prompto himself, of course.) Prompto is amazed that big, powerful Gladiolus Amicitia is so willingly letting him, who is scrawny and so much weaker than him, fuck him._
> 
>  
> 
> _\+ Muscle worship, with Prompto loving to stroke and suck at Gladio's pecs and nipples._  
>  ++ Barebacking, with Gladio fingering himself open after Prompto comes inside him so that Prompto can watch his own come trickle out.
> 
>  
> 
> http://ffxvkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2223048#cmt2223048
> 
> It was requested and I was ridiculously in need to fill it. Smut is very much explicit and I blushed so much while writing it.

Hoooooo ok here we go guys.

\--

The first time it happened had been about six months into their relationship, on Gladio's birthday. Prompto had snuck off part way through the party Noctis had thrown his Shield and had then text Gladio pictures of himself in varying states of undress and a hotel address. It was unsurprising that Gladio ditched his own party and made it several streets down in an impressively short time but Prompto was waiting at the door to pull him in once he had knocked. It wasn't till they were both naked and practically grinding on the bed that Gladio managed to question his boyfriend.

"What's all this huh? You know I have an apartment right?"

Prompto had sat up from his place on Gladio's lap and smiled down at him. "It's your birthday! This is your present!"

Lifting his arm, Gladio had showed off the new bracelet on his wrist. "You already got me a present."

"Yeah but, this can be special. Tonight is all yours. I'm all yours." The blond had been blushing hard but managed to keep vaguely cool as he mauvered Gladio's hand and kissed his fingers. They had been together a fair few times since becoming a couple and Prompto was feeling comfortable and brave. "Whatever you want."

Gladio had opened his mouth but then snapped it closed. "...anything?"

Prompto just nodded in response and took two of Gladio's fingers into his mouth.

"I want you to fuck me."

Prompto had choked on Gladio's fingers.

\--

They had ended up filling Gladio's wish that night, though Prompto had been horrified to find himself unable to hold out and orgasming as soon as he had gotten into the Shield. But it hadn't taken Gladio long after to cum himself, fucking into his fist with Prompto going soft inside him and hitting his peak hard. The next time Prompto stayed the night Gladio requested the switch again. 

And again and again.

Prompto liked to be fucked, loved Gladio's cock. But it turned out he loved to fuck Gladio as well.

And Gladio couldn't get enough of Prompto fucking him.

They still occasionally went back to Gladio being on top but more times than not Prompto happily took the role. Gladio always seemed more relaxed after working out or fucking but he completely melted after Prompto was able to make him cum by fucking him. He would go boneless after, breathing heavy but demanding soft kisses and wanting to sleep in the next morning.

Which is why, one week into their trip with Noctis and Ignis, and after a practically gruelling few hunts, Prompto talked Ignis into springing for two rooms and herded Gladio up to bed as soon as they had eaten.

He had plans.

\--

"I'm gonna fuck you so good tonight."

Gladio moaned into the kiss, sitting on the edge of the bed while Prompto stood in the V of his legs, arms around his neck as he spoke into Gladio's mouth lowly. Gladio tightened his arms around Prompto waist and broke the kiss to look at at the blond with pleading eyes.

"Please, Prom."

"I know." Another deep kiss and Prompto stood back. "I've- er, got some l-lube in my bag." He had gone red, confidence cracking as he watch Gladio strip off his shirt. 

Gladio stood to peel off his trousers and smiled at Prompto. "Always prepared huh?" He teased, not bothered about being naked as he climbed back into the bed.

With a squawk, Prompto threw his own discarded bottoms at the man. "You're the boyscout camper here, not me!"

"Well, you're certainly pitching a tent right now, sunshine."

Prompto blushed hard and looked down to see he was indeed visibly hard through his boxers. Fiddling with the tube of lube he looked back at Gladio while trying to think of a comeback only for the words to die on his tongue at the hungry look in Gladio's eyes.

"You're gonna give it to me, right?" The bigger man asked, curling a hand around his own impressive erection and tugging slowly. "You said you'd fuck me."

Prompto took a deep breath to centre himself and nodded. "Yeah. Lay back."

Gladio was always tight when Prompto fingered him, no matter how often they fucked. Prompto was sure it was down to the careful training and stretching regime the Shield did but it was definitely not something he was ever going to complain about. Gladio always took the first two fingers easily enough. Sighing happily as Prompto gently entered him and started to stretch him open with soft and smooth movements. The third finger was so tight; Prompto would bite his lip as he watched the third finger join the other two and sink into Gladio slowly. It would always get him a hitch of breath and Gladio would need a moment of stillness to ready himself for the rest. Prompto love to finger him, enjoyed taking his time and working his boyfriend open slowly. Which was funny, considering that when Prompto got fingered he had no patience at all and would demand Gladio give it to him hard and fast.

Once Prompto could get four of his fingers in and out smoothly, he pulled his hand away and wiped it absently on the sheet beneath him. At the moment Gladio was on his back, legs spread at the knees with his heels tucked to his ass. 

"On your side?"

"Mmmm yeah, ok."

This was one of their favourite positions. Gladio could roll back into the thrusts and Prompto could get deep. If Prompto could choose any position though he would always have Gladio on his hands and knees, head down and back stretched open with his mucles and tattoos flexing as Prompto fucked into him as hard as he could from behind.

With Gladio on his side, one leg stretched out and the other bent with his foot on the bed firmly, the slide in was tight and hot. Prompto was not as large as Gladio but he was larger than his body suggested - if Gladio got drunk enough, he would tell anyone and praise Prompto's cock, something Prompto found traumatic and horrifying and Noctis found hilarious. Beneath Prompto, Gladio groaned with the slide in, huffing out little breaths already. The first hard thrust made him gasp and then Prompto set about taking the Shield apart.

Using Gladio's bent knee for support, Prompto set up a fast rhythm, making sure he was sliding his entire bare length into Gladio before pulling out again. It didn't take long for Prompto to start pressing against Gladio's prostate, the bigger man throwing his head against the bed and stifling a moan when he did. Prompto frowned and thrust in especially hard, making Gladio yelp and look up at him.

"Lemme hear you, please Glads."

Gladio nodded and immediately let out a low moan when Prompto moved a hand from his hip to his chest so that he could pinch a nipple. 

"Not fair," Gladio panted at him, tops of his ears turning red. "You know I love it..."

"Ha, say it again?"

"I love it sunshine." Gladio's hips started twitching towards the younger man, a tremor starting in his thigh. "I love your cock."

Prompto moaned at the words and let his hips move faster, slapping against Gladio's pelvis. Gladio was a sight to see under him; all tan skin and hard muscles flexing and moving. It was just as stunning as the first time to realise that Gladio not only wanted to be with him romantically and sexually, but wanted it like this, when he could have anyone bending over for him with just a flash of his broad shoulders. His skin was starting to shine, much like it did when they trained, sweat beading at his clavicle, forehead and hips. Gladio's cock was hard, almost twitching as it laid untouched on Gladio's belly.

Unable to stop himself, Prompto sat back a bit to adjust his seating and removed his hand from Gladio's chest to his cock. Gladio let out a little cry when he stroked him firmly and Prompto grinned widely as he started up a matching rhythm to his hips. This was what sent Gladio mad - he loved Prompto's cock and he loved having Prompto's attention, even outside the bedroom. With Prompto working his cock as well as keeping up with fucking his ass, it wasn't long before Gladio was gripping the sheets tight and gasping out Prompto's name.

"Prom, Prompto, hold on, I'm gonna cum sunshine."

He yelped as Prompto rubbed his thumb to the head of Gladio's cock, smearing the wetness over it. "That's kinda the idea, dude."

Gladio snarled at him but the effect was ruined by the whine afterwards.

"Prompto, oh Six, please Prom."

He could feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck but with Gladik begging under him he couldn't slow down, instead he picked up the pace again, being almost too rough with how hard to was fucking into Gladio's ass. With the thrusts harsh and fast, all it took to push Gladio over was another rough thumbing of his cock head, a press underneath where it met his shaft.

Gladio came with a cry of Prompto's name and Prompto groaned at both the sound and the sight of Gladio spilling white over his tanned belly because of him.

Immediately, Prompto shifted his weight so that he could lean down and lick at the cum painting Gladio's firm stomach and kiss up towards his muscled pecs. Gladio was hitching in breaths when Prompto sealed his lips around a nipple and sucked hard. A hand grabbed at the back of his head, tugging on his spikes and making him groan around his mouthful. Biting down lightly on the nipple, Prompto felt Gladio's cock jump slightly in his hand.

He sat up to meet Gladio's eyes and failed not to blush. 

"I'm gonna cum, Glads."

The foot pressed against the bed moved to curl around Prompto's waist encouragingly.

"C'mon sunshine, you know I love this bit. I love you cumming inside me."

"Haaa, oh fuck."

"Please, Prom, give me everything."

With Gladiolus Amicitia, Shield to the Crown Prince, Lord to his fathers Title and all around God of men, begging under him, ass tight around his cock and own cock getting hard on his stained hips, Prompto couldn't hold off any longer, he bucked his hips hard, slamming them into Gladio's and then stilling stiffly as he came with a warbled cry of Gladio's name.

He didn't collapse on Gladio, but locked his arms in place and shook until he finished twitching inside his boyfriend. Then he pulled out slowly and sat back a bit, trying and failing to catch his breath.

"Show me, please?"

Gladio huffed and tried to pretend his cheeks weren't staining pink. "You love this part too much." He muttered but obediently lifted his ass off the bed, spread his thighs and shifted his weight onto one arm so that he could reach back with his spare hand and part his cheeks.

Watching intently, Prompto almost forgot to breath when the first wetness appeared at Gladio's entrance. The ring of muscle trembled slightly and then fluttered, a thicker wetness pooling out and sheening white. Then with an audible sigh, Gladio relaxed enough for his muscle to uncurl and allow a little more of Prompto's cum spill out, drooling down Gladio's tanned thighs and dripping once, twice into the bed sheets. Prompto shifted forwards, till he was sitting next to Gladio's legs and could take his cock into his hand. 

Moaning, Gladio raised his hips into Prompto's fist and then moved his hand to press two thick fingers into himself. Prompto swallowed hard as he watched the show, pumping Gladio's thick wet cock as the Shield opened himself up, just enough to push out the rest of Prompto's cum, getting the fluid on his fingers and around his hole messily. 

It didn't take long for Gladio to cum again with a Prompto watching him so intently. A smaller splash of cum was humped into Prompto's hand and Gladio shook with the intensity for two orgasms so close together. He managed to remove his fingers from his ass before he let his hips fall and almost didn't noticed when Prompto got up to get a wet cleaning towel. 

Gladio sighed happily as he was cleaned off and settled into a dry area of the bed and opened his arms when Prompto crowded against him. They kissed softly, comfortable with the quiet.

"Love you, Prom."

"I love you too."

\--


End file.
